In the Night
In the Night by Nyoko Nyoko sat in the command chair on the bridge of the Okinami. She braced for another impact shutting her eyes as one of the panels blew out spraying sparks across the bridge. The fray of reports was shouted across the command deck. Liz’s voice being dominated as it always was. None of them were good and from summery things were looking bad. She opened her eyes and looked about the smashed bridge. Chen had long since been killed as console had exploded sending lethal shards into her chest and neck. Medical Teams hadn’t arrived either making her wonder if they two had found doom by making the trek from the sickbay. Burnouts, the smell of electronics on fire was a dominate stench on the bridge and among all the smoke and red lighting Nyoko knew there wasn’t many direct hits like that left for this new girl of hers. “What’s left?” She asked sternly with that cool and reserved face that never betrayed a feeling. Liz at this point had been bounce between screens since she had to reroute operations through her science terminal. “Main Energizes out boss ma’am, were on back up core.” She reported. “Only forward weapons Captain,” Erys followed. “Helm is still online ma’am,” Lt Cody added. Nyoko nodded. Her blond hair had been pulled back neatly at the start of this all but now had found its way to slip into a messy mop. Sweat poured down her back and chest as if she had ran a marathon and a black smudge of ash smeared across her cheek. “Ma’am the Nimitz has taken another direct hit. This one crippling,” Erys reported. “Bring us about Helm, weapons lock on the target,” she ordered “Captain, we aren’t in any shape!” Erys responded. “Bring us about helm, Lt Murai make your shots count,” Nyoko repeated the order. With a disapproved grunt from Erys she turned back in her chair to do as she was told. Lt Cody did so as well and the Okinami came about lifted up vertically to lock its forward weapons on the Raider Vessel. The smooth sleek clam shelled shape ship with its amazing sailing fins sprouting off the sides. The ship unleashed its pulse cannon shots, and one torpedo striking the back of arch of the raider vessel. “Armor Impact Ma’am, Damage looks to be minimal.” Erys reported. “Another lance strike on the Nimitz,” Liz reported. “Direct hit.” She added. Liz’s fingers continued to dance across the console with speed of an expert. She pulled all the details from the sensors that were left. She looked up to Nyoko with that ‘It’s bad look’ that she knew all so well. Nyoko shook her head as if she had a choice in being able to denie reality. She looked up at the now spiraling Nimitz. It was leaking with all kinds of gases from its hull in a trail that could be seen for all who watched the view screen. “Open a Channel!” Nyoko cried out. Not even waiting for Liz to confirm a channel was even established she press forward with her hail. “Tanaka! Come in! With draw immediately!” Nyoko yelled at the screen but the ship spiraled out of control. Liz looked so heavily sympathetic to Nyoko. “Boss Ma’am, they’ve lost lateral control.” “Tanaka come in! You have to abandon ship the Raiders are preparing another lance strike!” Nyoko yelled now with no ability to curb or hide the emotion on her face. “Another Lance Strike detected on the Nimitz Ma’am!” Erys called out. Liz watched in horror she knew it was the coup de grace shot. It was the shot that would end the existence of the crippled Nimitz and the lives of all those on board. The Lance impaled the ship deeply and in a amazing flash the well known Federation Dreadnought ripped it’s self apart in an exploration that was centered at the star drive section. Likely a warp core going critical and Nyoko watched with utter despair, horror, and defeat. The explosion blew the nacelles apart off their struts, and separated the neck and saucer of the ship from the star drive. Then the shock wave of anti-matter struck the saucer tearing through it deck by deck until there was nothing but a smoldering hulk left of the Nimitz. Nyoko swallowed hard in horror she closed her eyes as the grief over whelmed her at the loss of her Man and his crew. She shook her head denying reality by saying “No,” over and over. Tears streamed down her smooth porcelain like face of hers to take a dive off her sharp jaw line. She had become an emotional wreck with no ability to bring it under control. She sobbed in her chair while the crew was demoralized by the scene. The room closed in on her as if everyone faded into nothing and she was the only existence left in the universe. The pain was so deep that it stole away her breath and she was unable to utter a word. All she was able to do was choke on her tears. “Captain, the raiders are coming about,” Eryes reported. Still Nyoko didn’t have the will to answer. “Captain,” Liz tried now to reach her dearest friend who was stuck in that black void of despair. “Captain, Captain, Captain, Captain,” voices from all kinds kept calling at Nyoko. “There locking weapons.” “There firing” “I have team on the surface!” “We have warp core breach!” “They’ve engaged the Brog” “Captain I need to get those men out!” The voices continued to swell over and over and over in Nyoko’s head. Captain now on the verg of a melt down on her bridge, placed her head in her hands holding it. Her Blond hair slipped forward stream down in front of her face as she shook her head yelling. "Yamete! Yamete! Yamete!” (Stop! Stop! Stop!) ... ... ... Then in a waking gasp Nyoko’s eyes sprang open! She frantically looked around to find herself in her room. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to darkness of her room. Though she immediately recognized where she was and in a pant she spoke her revelation out loud. “A dream-“ She was soaked in her own sweat to the point where her sheets had a wet spot where she had been laying. She rubbed her shoulder with her hand trying to recover from the trauma of the nightmare she had endured. She couldn’t help to be thankful that what she had experienced was all a figment of a dark imagination of hers. Though at the same time it was all so unsettling to the point where she almost was afraid to go back to sleep. “Computer,” Nyoko called out to the darkness, “Time-” “It is currently 0332 Hours,” The computer responded. Nyoko slipped out of bed her socked feet touched floor and she stood up. “Computer, lights.” She commanded and the room lit up in illumination. The lighting of the room and overwhelmed her sight a bit and in a squinting expression she made her way over too replicator. She stood before it with her hair hanging straight without restraint and her main hand pinching the tension from her shoulder. “Computer, Lavender Tea, Hot,” She ordered. Category:Short Story